


Maybe the hate isn't so strong...

by hedsattack



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedsattack/pseuds/hedsattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promise i will translate this but first in spanish<br/>Carmilla la mejor cazadora de vampiros del mundo. Su jefa/jefe ni lo sabe ni le importa mientras paguen....Nuevo destino, Austria en donde tendrá que matar a el mayor clan de vampiros de Europa los Lawrence, todo es trabajo hasta que, para su sorpresa en el pequeño y frío pueblo de Styria encuentra a un vampiro atípico, lleno de vida y algría....Laura<br/>¿logrará Carmilla superar su odio para dejarse llevar? ¿Dejarán las reglas de la orden que disfruten juntas? ¿o las leyes forjadas hace siglos romperán su magia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic en este fandom, esto es una pequeña introducción....todo se verá a su debido tiempo  
> Es corto lo sé tan solo es un prologo relax los capítulos serán más largos  
> dejad los comentarios que queráis  
> ourkaosteam.tumblr.com
> 
> PD: si véis algún fallo, los comentarios son gratis

Increíble pero cierto, demonios, no entiendo cómo narices he acabado aquí….cruzamos la línea, eso es evidente, estar atrapada en una lúgubre mazmorra no es precisamente mi plan de domingo ¿o es martes? Esta escena es tan cliché… casi que prefiero que me matéis ya antes de que…. Oh no ¿si me matan saldrá sangre color a kétchup o a sangre sintética barata…? Vale Carmilla tranquila estás a punto de morir y en lo único que piensas es en el color de la sangre que verán, quizás….Demonios Mattie tenía razón…. Volviendo a lo que os decía todo lo que recuerdo son flashes bastante vagos y suficientemente difuminados como para que reconocer una cara o un ¿colmillo? En el primer flashback me veo a mi misma en mi piso, de pie en la cocina abriendo las cajas de comida china, luego un golpe en la cabeza y nada….Mierda, tengo que recordar algo que me ayude a salir de aquí….En el segundo flashback, vale en el segundo no veo nada, tengo los ojos tapados pero puedo oler, colonia barata, sangre, cuero rancio, puagh deberíais cambiar el tapizado… ¿tapizado? bien, estoy en un coche y oigo….oigo a dos hombres hablar ¿alto valyrio? Dios sí que ha sido fuerte el golpe, es más lógico que estén hablando austriaco ¿no? Ruido de coches y nada más…..me cago en…..desde cuándo me he vuelto tan inútil para estás cosas hace unas semanas ya habría sabido dónde estaba, es más estaría huyendo y planeando mi venganza por haber sido golpeada, secuestrada y casi asesinada en menos de 24h….desde cuándo….ah sí Laura lo olvi-  
*Mira a quién tenemos aquí…..-Fantástico ni siquiera soy capaz de oír entrar a alguien CON UNOS TACONES DE 15 CENTÍMETROS A UNA MAZMORRA DE UNOS 400 AÑOS CON UNA PUERTA QUE NO ES QUE CHIRRIE, ES QUE LITERALMENTE LLORA.  
*Dime mi querida Carmilla cómo es que te has dejado caer por estos lares  
*Primero, por qué demonios llevas unos tacones de 15 centímetros cuando ya mides dos metros y segundo Xena te juro que cuando salga de aqu  
*No te preocupes no lo harás.- dijo acercándose a mi posición, yo, atada por las dos manos al techo me encontraba en medio de la habitación, mis manos me empezaban a escocer, sujetar mi peso estando inconsciente no es precisamente una buena idea para ellas, si no fuese por la brecha en la cabeza, el asqueroso lugar y Xena se podría decir que recordaba bastante a una escena en la que la Dominatrix está a punto de pegar a la sumisa (véase yo) en cualquier otro momento no me habría desagradado algo de cuero, mordiscos, arañazos….pero ahora mismo tengo a Xena la princesa……vampira a unos pasos de distancia queriendo matarme por…bueno ya lo explicaré….a su debido tiempo.  
Estás tú que me voy a quedar aquí * Buen chiste, se te filtra mal la sangre Bigfoot o chupas demasiadas rubitas?  
* ¿Y cómo vas a escapar? Tus habilidades, débil humana, no son más que juegos de niños para mí no entiendo cómo- BOOOOOOOM  
*Pero qué…..? – Antes de poder decir más la habitación se llenó de humo y trozos de piedras por todas partes. La explosión había sido tremenda. Un trozo enorme de piedra se acerca peligrosamente a mi cabeza y no puedo moverme. Genial, a saber dónde me despierto, a su debido tiempo….


	2. Capítulo 1: Misión 120. Acabar con el clan Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí aprendemos un poco más de cómo se conocieron Carmilla y Lafontaine, nos desvelan los secretos de la misión y tenemos el primer encuentro de la dulce vampira Laura con la mejor cazadora de vampiros del mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar una cosa en castellano no existen pronombres neutros pero (al menos en españa) en los circulos libertarios en vez de escribir le/la él/ella lo que se escribe es lx y ellx, no se puede leer eso lo sé, pero es lo más cercano que se ha encontrado a un pronombre neutro. He decidido que utilizaré ese método, cómo lo leáis vosotros os lo dejo en vuestras manos pero al menos escribiendo "lx" siento que estoy respetando a Laf 
> 
>  
> 
> ah se me olvidaba muchas palabras en castellano llevan incluido el género como ya sabéis  
> seguro/segura, nervioso/nerviosa etc asique en vez de eso como dije al principio pongo segurx, nerviosx, etc  
> si esta chapuza os parece bien no lo cambio sino someteré a votación los pronombres, asique comentad :)
> 
>  
> 
> PD: ya sabéis cualquier error os agradecería que se comente

Now I don't hardly know her  
But I think I could love her  
Crimson and clover

Ah  
Well if she come walkin' over  
Now I been waitin' to show her  
Crimson and clover  
Over and over  
Despertarse a las 5 de la mañana debería ser ilegal, estar penado por ley o algo ¿Cuándo he cambiado mi despertador por esta canción? Borracha, eso seguro. Al menos el constante pipipi me hacía levantarme y tirarlo por la ventana, esta canción me induce a coger mi guitarra y tocar todo el día en la habitación, bragas y camiseta de Rise against, pelo enmarañado y sin pensar en el mundo, nada de vampiros a los que cazar, jefas a las que dar explicaciones de por qué he destrozado un pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios…  
\----------------  
*¿Estás loca Carmilla? ¿Sabes cuánto va costar a la orden reparar los daños de tu pequeña aventura a Forks? – se podía oír a su jefa gritando a metros del teléfono, no había sido para tanto un par de chupasangres se animaron más de la cuenta en el bar  
*¿Me estás escuchando al menos Carmilla?- la verdad había dejado de hacerlo al primer grito de pterodáctilo  
*Sí  
*Explícame qué ha pasado entonces  
*Nada, los lugareños exageran  
*Has roto tres coches, un bar, y han muerto 4 cabras  
* Lo de las cabras fue culpa de Theo  
*No quiero oírlo. Mira Carmilla te conozco desde que eras una niña…desde aquel día…  
*Señora H, no quiero ofenderla pero no estoy de humor para recordar emotivamente el pasado, no es la primera vez que destrozo un pueblo asique por qué no va directa al grano. – la verdad es que no estaba de humor para recordar el último día que vio a su madre, tampoco quiero enfadarme estoy conduciendo.  
*Tienes una nueva misión – Lo suponía  
*Dirección, objetivo, tiempo máximo, daños colaterales y a partir de cuándo. – dije con rapidez  
*Styria, Austria. El objetivo es la mayor familia de toda Europa, los queremos a todos bajo llave en la orden, por tanto tan sólo captúralos, tiempo máximo el que quieras pero que no esperemos la eternidad. Ni se te ocurra destrozar nada. –una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro  
*La misión comienza en una semana Mattie te enviará los detalles, la información de la misión y de cada uno de los implicados- estaba a punto de colgar cuando….  
* Y Carmilla, no te mueras.  
\-----------  
Finalmente me levanté de la cama, mi habitación tiene un tamaño considerable, las paredes moradas llena de fotos y objetivos de misiones anteriores, las dos ventanas que daban a la Torre Eiffel estaban cerradas, mi cama en el centro era de tres plazas…sí 3, hecho a medida.  
En un rincón de la habitación tenía mi guitarra, el bajo y la batería de Lafontaine. En el lado opuesto la habitación que da al baño y justo en línea recta la puerta de salida.  
No me lleva mucho prepararme, ducha, pantalones de cuero, y un top negro sin mangas, en degradado hacia arriba terminando en gris y unas botas. Salgo a la cocina y mis maletas están hechas desde anoche mi vuelo sale en un par de horas lo mejor va ser que desayune deprisa y me meta en el coche, estoy deseando empezar esta misión.  
Reloj+ 6:45 am+ ¿PERO QUÉ…? Mierda creo que la ducha duró más de lo que imaginaba. Cojo un cupcake y café negro en un termo. Bajo al garaje a por mi pequeña preciosidad mi Kawasaki ninja negra, te voy a echar de menos preciosa, odio dejarte con desconocidos pero el primo de Lafontaine te va cuidar. Ayer hablé con Lafontaine y se viene conmigo sus Lafongadgets me vendrán bastante bien.  
30 minutos desde casa al aeropuerto en donde Brainiac me espera.  
*Buenos días señorita Karnstein, es un placer verla. –dijo una voz cortés y alegre  
*JP  
*Grumpnstein!!!!!! – Laf saltó a mis brazos  
*Calma Einstein que es muy pronto por la mañana  
* Cuéntame entonces ¿dónde vamos? – se alejó de mí para coger mi mochila militar negra y embarcar  
*Austria  
*Uhhhh capital Viena unos 8,5 millones de habitantes, lengua alemana  
*¿Alemán? ¿Qué pasa con el austriaco? –pregunté intrigada  
* Jajaja buena esa. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí?  
*Matar. – dije mientras me sentaba en el avión, notaba desde mi asiento de primera clase como dos de las tres azafatas no paraban de mirarme, les devolví la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona….a lo mejor el viaje es entretenido…  
*¿Mi moto va estar bien? – repliqué mirando a mi amigx, lx conocía desde el primer año en la academia de cazadores  
*Claro JP es un buen chico la va cuidar como si fuese suya  
*Que no se emocione, está fuera de su alcance  
*Creo que eso está bastante claro, casi le rompes un brazo por tocarla.  
*La estaba sobando, además fue una llave que no exagere- finalicé poniéndome los cascos, acción que Laf tomó como /fin de la conversación/ Poco después de empezar a volar decidí ir al baño y tener una pequeña charla de seguridad en aviones con esas dos azafatas.

 

Llegamos a Viena 2 horas después, compré un coche (el dinero no es que sea problema La Orden es muy generosa) un mustang negro. 237 kilómetros después, nos acercamos al pequeño pueblo de Styria.  
*¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vamos a tardar?  
*¿Algo importante que hacer Laf?  
*No, mmm, no. -dijo con nerviosismo  
*¿segurx?- pregunté con mirada inquisitiva, parecía bastante nerviosx  
*Me estoy planteando dejar La Orden- detuve el coche en frente de la casa que habíamos alquilado.  
*¿Por qué?  
*No sé, Carmilla llevamos muchos años, me gustaría ver mundo, sin tener que estar matando vampiros en cada ciudad, disfrutar de un domingo de Netflix y chocolate caliente, encontrar a alguien especial, lo que hace la gente. ¿ Tú no tienes ganas de vivir una vida normal?  
* La normalidad me puede morder.  
*No me refería a eso, sabes que estoy orgullosx de ser como soy soy es solo que.....  
*Quieres dejar las aventuras y estar tranquilx con tus experimentos de genio  
* Sí.....en dos semanas cumplo 27 a lo mejor mini laf...  
*Prométeme que si traes a un bicho al mundo no vas a llamarlx así  
*Imbécil, quiero ser feliz Carmilla  
*no lo eres?  
*es imposible hablar contigo  
*eso no es nuevo. -salí del coche cogí mi mochila y me instalé en mi habitación. No es que estuviese enfadada con Brianiac pero es mi compañerx de aventuras desde los 17 años no será fácil decir adiós. 

+++++++++++  
Carmilla salió disparada del coche. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de separarme de ti amiga, pero estoy cansada de tanto sobrenatural...sé que en el fondo tú también 

\---------  
15 años atrás.  
* Hola a todos me llamo Lafontaine estoy encantada de conoceros (nota del autor: laf tiene 12 años obviamente ni siquiera sabe lo que es ser género no binario)  
*HOOOOLAAAAA LAAFONTAINEEEEE- dijo la clase al unísono, todos menos una chica al fondo de la clase, vestida completamente de negro excepto por el pequeño lazo violeta del pelo, Laf fue a sentarse a su lado seguro que serían muy buenas amigas  
*Hola, me llam...-  
*Lo he oído- contesto cortante sin dignarse a mirarla, la pelirroja miró sonriente y preguntó  
*Cómo te llamas -silencio  
*Tengo 12 años y tú?  
*.........- el pequeño cerebro empezó a trabajar, tenía que conseguir ser su amiga sí o sí.

3 años despues de ese día.  
Lafontaine, Theo, Chris, Sarah y Thomas se encontraban en un sentados en un círculo hablando en el patio de la academia a un par de pasos Carmilla leía un libro demasiado avanzado para su edad, Susan no había conseguido sacar mucho de la morena pero al menos pasaba el rato con su presencia..  
*Tengo que contaros algo- empezó un nuevo tema Laf  
*Desde hace unos años siento que no soy una chica, pero tampoco un chico no sé ni cómo explicarlo  
*De qué estás hablando Lafontaine- preguntó Chris, un chico un año menor al que había adelantado por sus habilidades con las pistolas, era madera de cazador de hombres lobo eso estaba claro.  
*He estado investigando y hay muchas personas que se sienten como yo...  
*El qué? un bicho raro?- puntualizó Sarah  
*Yo....no sabía si contaroslo y veo que no he debido, perdonadme me voy- dijo mientras se levantaba y corría a los baños era evidente que estaba llorando.  
*NO ESPERA LAF SON IDIOTAS ESPERA.....- gritó Theo intentando deternala  
*Genial, muy bien ignorantes, voy tras ella y el que no quiera ser su amigo desde ahora debería irse. Chris, Sarah y Thomas se levantaron y se fueron  
* Joder! cómo pueden ser así y tú qué no dices nada? - miró a la ausente carmilla que ya no se encontraba apoyada en el árbol  
En el baño Lafontaine lloraba sentada en el suelo  
*qué haces?  
*tú también vienes a burlarte Carmilla? si es eso ahórratelo lo entiendo soy un bicho raro no ha..- ginger 1 fue interrumpidx por la morena que se sentó junto a ella en el suelo.  
*¿La esencia de una persona puede abarcarse mediante el lenguaje? Afirmar que somos algo es negar que somos lo contrario. Si yo te dijese que soy amable, además de estar mintiendo estaría negando que soy desagradable y si, en alguna parte de mí, poseo un rasgo de desagradable estaría negando mi anterior afirmación. Afirmar que somos algo es una manera de estrecharnos de limitarnos a un extremo del espectro, nosotros decidimos jugar con sus normas o salirnos del margen y vivir.  
*No, no, no sé lo que significa eso- respondió Lafontaine aturdidx  
Con una media sonrisa Carmilla respondió- Pronombres neutros entonces Brainiac?  
Ahora más sonriente respondió *siempre que estés cómoda con ello

 

\---------  
Carmilla fue la primera en aceptarla, luego Theo quien se disculpó por no haber reaccionado ante los demás, desde ese momento fueron los mejores amigos. Salió del coche con una sonrisa por el recuerdo, entro a la casa de dos pisos, el primero una cocina, salón, y baño en piso de arriba tres habitaciones, una para laf otra para carmilla y la tercera para el equipamiento. La habitación de Carmilla estaba cerrada con su famoso cartel de /no molestar o muerdo/ Lafontaine sonrió y entró a instalarse a su habitación, tengo que convenverte useless lesbian para que también lo dejes y vivas de verdad sin culpas, ni remordimientos. Te lo debo.

 

\----------

*Por dónde empezamos? - en la cocina desayunando, Laf se estaba comiendo, no sé qué batido con brócoli y más cosas verdes y yo un café negro, no tengo apetito.  
*Tú empiezas organizando las cosas de la habitación de arriba tus Lafongadgets, la pizarra con los vampiros y sus expedientes, ya sabes.- Dije mientras salía de la casa  
*y tú qué vas a hacer?  
*Inspeccionar el terreno- dije cerrando la puerta y desbloqueando el coche. Acelerando un poco más de lo necesario recorrí la carretera hasta el centro de la ciudad.  
No hay mucho que contar, dos pubs, dos librerías, una cafetería, una tienda de música (a lo mejor me puedo comprar una guitarra) y otras tantas tiendas típicas como moda, peluquería, zapatería, etc. El resto eran viviendas antiguas.  
Aparqué en una esquina cualquiera y me metí en la primera librería. Todo en este pueblo es enano o el dueño de este sitio tiene síndrome de diogenes, la cantidad de libros era desorbitada, estanterías colapsadas pero en todo eso el orden era impresionante, etiquetados, por géneros, y autores hasta los colores de las portadas iban a la par, impresionante.  
*Buenos días, bienvenida a la libreria Sylas en qué puedo ayudarla.- Una sonriente pelirroja me habló tras un mostrador  
*Solo estoy mirando  
*Genial, tenemos una fantástica selección de libros, todos clasificados alfabeticamente y dentro de los autores por orden de publicación- informó aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa si es que era eso posible.  
*Obsesivo compulsivo...-dije casi susurrando  
*perdona?  
* eh? No, nada.  
giré y caminé lo poco que quedaba de tienda cuando la puerta se abrió avisados por el tintineo de la puerta.  
*PEEEEEERRRRYYYYYYY- una voz dulce, demasiado pastelosa para mi gustó, canturreó al entrar  
*Por dios Laura quieres bajar el volúmen, hay una clienta a la que no he visto nunca por el pueblo, es algo siniestra...-está última frase si no llega a ser por los años de entrenamiento no la habría oído  
*Dónde, dónde. quiero conocerla- yo pretendía no prestar atención y me detuve en la sección de filosofía, en la academia no se nos permitía asistir a una universidad porque cuando nos graduabamos, los títulos obtenidos dentro nos valían. Era un sitio todo en uno, colegio, instituto y universidad. Yo solo tenía 2 títulos, demonología, filosofía y un grado menor de administración de empresas.  
*Hola!- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina, me giré a verla, cabellos marrón claro rozando el caramelo, un par de centímetros más bajita, delgada, sonriente, con una camiseta blanca llena de creampuffs de colores llamativos, una falda color amarillo, todo felicidad todo radiante, como si el lugar se hubiese vuelto más sombrío o es que ella irradiaba demasiado.  
*......- la observé pero no dijo nada  
*Me llamo Laura, no te había visto por el pueblo. Y es evidente que no eres de por aquí. - Si Curly Sue tenía una sonrisa grande esta era aún peor.  
*Lo es?- dije levantando una ceja  
*Sí bueno, no todos los días se ve a una chica guapa con una camiseta de los ramones, pantalones de cuero y botas. -  
*ah no?  
*No! por su puesto que no menos en este pueblo. - cogí los dos primeros libros de Camus y de Sartre que vi y fui hacia Ginger 2, parece que tienes competencia Laf. Deposité los libros en la mesa y saqué el dinero.  
*Quédate el cambio  
*OH! muchísimas gracias, encantada y vuelva pronto. -eché una última ojeada por el lugar y me disponía a salir cuando....sentí una mano en mi brazo  
*Espera, no recuerdo tu nombre- no me hacía falta ni mirar para reconocer esa voz empalagosa  
*Eso es porque no lo he dicho, creampuff.  
*cream...? - no oi lo último porque salí de la tienda, me pusé las gafas de sol y fui hasta mi coche. Presiento que esta no va ser la última vez que nos veamos....

No tardé mucho en llegar a casa, nuevamente acelerando más de lo debido, entré en la casa  
*Carmilla eres tú?- subí las escaleras hasta la habitación que estaba completamente lista, siempre me impresionaba la habilidad de Lafontaine para estas cosas, pizarras con fotos y datos, trastos como estacas, agua bendita, pistolas, ballestas y otras tantas cosas que no sabría ni definir  
*quén sino?  
*impresionada?  
* no esperaba menos de ti, brainiac- nunca reconocería mi impresión, pero sí bien hecho.  
*Si eso te ayuda a dormir....  
* Cállate. - me apoye en el marco de la puerta mirando trabajar a Laf  
*Dónde has ido?. - levanté la bolsa con los dos libros  
*cómo no, ya no tienes- negué con la cabeza  
*Algo interesante?  
*Las chicas del pueblo son inquietantemente alegres- dije con cara de asco  
*que tú vivas enfadada con el mundo no significa que el resto debamos estar igual Grumpnstein-  
* Sep lo que tú digas cerebrito.....- me metí en la habitación, cerré la puerta y me dejé caer en la cama, era mucho más pequeña que mi cama de París pero suficientemente grande como para que durmiesen dos personas sin necesidad de tocarse siquiera. Me tumbé boca arriba mirando al techo, las paredes blancas, demasiado blancas....tengo que hacer algo con eso. No había realmente nada dentro, un escritorio en una esquina con mi mochila revuelta encima, la puerta que daba al baño y poco más. Me puse los cascos Three Days Grace siempre me sienta bien.

\-------  
*TODO ES TU CULPA, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE FUERA DE AQUÍ MONSTRUO!!!!!!!!- su madre gritaba desde la cocina, la pequeña Carmilla asustada preparaba sus cosas para salir corriendo  
*CARMILLAAAAAAAA VEN AQUÍ DEMONIO, DÓNDE TE CREES QUE VAS- La morena salió corriendo de la casa sin rumbo fijo con una mujer borracha persiguiéndola calle abajo  
*CARMILLAAAAAAAA  
*Carmilla!!!!!!  
*Carmilla - sintió como la zarandeaban hasta que se percató de que no estaba soñando, abrió los ojos.  
*Joder Laf qué susto  
*Llevo media hora llamándote, otra pesadilla?-  
* Lo mismo de siempre. -Asentí  
*Tienes que dejar de culparte Carmilla- me froté la cara con las manos  
*A su debido tiempo...  
*Bueno....he acabado podemos empezar si quieres o podemos cenar antes.- levanté una ceja  
*No tengo hambre, el cambió de horario me está tocando un poco.  
*Empecemos entonces  
*Estupendo. - ambxs nos levantamos y fuimos directxs a sentarnos en la habitación de trabajo  
*La familia Lawrence lleva milenios gobernando Europa, no pasa nada sin que ellos lo sepan, hace unos 10 años murieron los padres de la actual reina de las sombras  
*Danny Lawrence- puntualicé  
*Exacto, tiene un séquito bastante impresionante alrededor de todo el continente, gente por todo el país y su guardia personal en el pueblo y el castillo Sylas  
*La librería se llama Sylas  
*Eso es porque pertenece a los Hollis, una pequeña familia menor a las órdenes de Danny - Lafontaine me lanzó un par de fotos de Danny, muchos vampiros.  
*Háblame de la guardia. - dije mientras ojeaba las fotos  
* Esos son la doble W, Wilson Kirsch, un vampiro de poco más de 200 años y.....  
*Es joven y el otro?  
*.......  
*qué pasa?- pregunté mirando a Ginger 1  
*Carmilla.....- lx quité con prisa la foto de sus manos  
*Will.....  
*Carmilla te juro que no sabía nada mientras dormías miré las fotos y...- interrumpí su explicación  
*qué hace aquí?  
*Tu herma..  
*Hace tiempo dejo de ser mi hermano  
Aclaró su voz antes de hablar. * Will llegó aquí hace 2 años, le perdimos la....- Volví a cortar  
*Háblame de los Hollis. - Me miró con preocupación  
*Tan solo sigue estoy bien  
*En ese caso..... La mayor parte de los Hollis han desaparecido, quedan unos pocos esparcidos por Europa aquí en Austria vivía una feliz pareja de vamhollis al padre lo mató nuestro querido profesor Vordenburgs, la madre desapareció dejando sola a su pequeña Laura Hollis, quien fue más que bien acogida por Danny al parecer estuvieron juntas un par de meses hace 50 años pero nada más - Me lanzó una foto de Laura y  
*Tienes que estar de puta coña.- creo que subí demasiado el volumen  
*Qué pasa?- miró a su alrededor alterada  
*Digamos que hoy he tenido el desagradable placer de conocer a nuestra pequeña Hollis  
*QUÉ DICES DÓNDE?- Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par  
*En la tienda de libros....no lo entiendo...la de la tienda era humana  
*Era pelirroja?  
*Sí cómo lo sabes?  
* Es la mejor amiga de Laura tenemos su ficha por aquí...-dijo buscando unos papeles y dándome una foto en la que aparecía Perry  
* Se llam...  
* Perry  
*Lola Perry sí, tiene 26 años es profesora de Historia en el la universidad  
*Universidad?  
*Sep al parecer los vampiros se lo han montado bien por aquí.  
*Ahí conoció a Laura hace unos cinco años y se hicieron inseparables.  
*Laura....es....no parece la típica vampira....  
*no?  
*No. Es alegre, dulce, encantadora...  
*wow wow wow te estás oyendo?  
* qué?  
*Lo que has dicho- qué....qué leches acabo de decir  
* mmmm  
*qué paso en la tienda?  
*Nada eso, que fue amable  
*OH DIOS MIO UN VAMPIRO HA FLIRTEADO CON CARMILLA KARNSTEIN JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA  
* te quieres callar no fue así.- dije con un tono de enfado bastante notable  
*Un momento tengo una idea...-dijo con evidente emoción levantándose de la silla y abriendo el informe de Laura  
*Laura ha mostrado interés por ti, asique vamos a utilizar eso. Mira, en el informe está su número de teléfono, vas a llamarla y quedarás con ella.  
*No  
*Si lo harás es perfecto.  
*NO, estás majara? Carmilla Karnstein no se va acercar a unos asquerosos chupasangre y mucho menos quedar con una en plan cita  
*Carmilla por favor es perfecto así puedes introducirte en su terreno, toma te guardo su número- me devolvió mi móvil que anteriormente se encontraba en la mesa  
*Carmilla Karnstein nunca va acercase a un vampiro y es mi última palabra.- cogí mi teléfono y volví a mi habitación. Me di una ducha, me quedé en brgas y con una camiseta vieja de Pink Floyd. No hay manera de que yo la mejor cazadora de vampiros interactue amistosamente, aunque sea finjido, con ninguna clase de monstruo.

 

 

O sí....


	3. Primer paso. Flirtear con el enemigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La idea de Lafontaine es peligrosa, completamente difícil de realizar y lo que es aún peor, estaba rotundamente prohibida y por ello digamos que, a Carmilla.... le empieza a gustar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha costado un poco escribir esto he estado bastante ocupadx y la verdad no estoy contentx pero espero no decepcionaros  
> La escena de la pintura se la debo a una amiga ella sabe quién es ;)  
> Iba a escribir el Laferry en este capítulo pero he decidido empezar con eso el siguiente  
> Que disfrutéis y comentad :)  
> thks for the kudos

I don't belong here  
Not in this atmosphere  
Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye

Started with a kick and a punch  
A claw to the face  
And I was in the race  
I was in the race  
Yeah, yeah

Pero qué....? Creía que tenía como despertador crimson and clover de Joan Jett. Por qué está sonando Human race de three days grace? O mi móvil está majara o yo soy sonámbula, empiezo a estirarme.  
*hhmmm* desperezándome poco a poco  
*Carmilla. - Lafontaine entra sin llamar y me habla desde el marco de la puerta, yo en ropa interior, sin sujetador y con una camiseta  
*Aprecia que después de tantos años no te haya matado por hacer eso  
*el qué? - me levanto y voy al baño  
*untrur zinllamour - digo con el cepillo metido en la boca y llena de pasta de dientes  
*Has pensado en lo que te dije ayer? - La ducha empieza, las gotas de agua caliente recorren mi cuerpo empezando por el cuello, llegando a cada centímetro de mí.  
*en la absurda idea tuya de ligar con Laura?  
*Sep  
*Me niego  
*OH VAMOS CARMILLA PUEDE SER DIVERTIDO - alza la voz, como si así fuese a convencerme  
*Matar es divertido, cosa que por desgracia no vamos a hacer aquí, si laura me llega a tocar la mato, evitemos "desgracias" innecesarias- dije saliendo de la ducha con solo una toalla cubríendome.  
*Pero tú dij....-corto su frase  
*Para mi desgracia tenemos que capturarlos, La Orden los quiere  
*Para qué?  
* WOW señora H, sabe me interesa muchísimo aquello que me está contando le importaría darme más información, Uy qué es eso? que si indigo más se me acusa de conspiración? ah genial :) - dije imitando una voz dos o tres octavas mas aguda.....extrañamente parecida a la de Laura  
*mmmmm....Carmilla eres un genio  
*Lo sé- dije terminando de vestirme, pantalones negros, crop top negro con encaje en las mangas y botas  
*NO idiota, La Orden- con cada palabra que salía de su boca se veía más emocionadx  
*.....  
*No creo que la orden esté muy feliz si haces eso- buen intento, sabes que me encanta molestar a los ancianos, demasiada inteligencia para un cuerpo tan pequeño  
*Largo de aquí  
*Vale pero vamos a pueblo juntxs necesito un par de cosas de la ferretería- comentó a la par que salía de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta. Inmediatamente después de su salida cerré la puerta, me senté en mi cama y llamé a Mattie, tal vez ella me pueda aclarar un par de cosas  
*Hola kitty, estás bien?  
*Una no puede llamar sin que pase nada?  
*Siendo tú......nup- puse los ojos en blanco  
*Tengo un par de preguntas legales  
*Dispara  
*Cuál es la condena por salir con un vampiro?  
*Salir a tomar un café o salir de Netflix y chocolate caliente - hay diferencia acaso?  
*Ambos  
*Qué pasa Kitty alguna vampiresa con la que quieras pasar la noche?- dijo con una voz melosa  
*Qué asco, no, pero digamos que, aqui Laf ha tenido una idea  
*Mejor ni pregunto, a lo primero, tres misiones sin ayuda financiera, lo cual es una molestia pero nada más, y lo segundo.....  
*qué- pregunté con curiosidad  
*Mira Carmilla, hay muchas más cosas peligrosas que una condena por traición de La Orden  
*Dificilmente  
*Están las normas de jerarquía vampírica, de las cuales no me corresponde hablar pero, créeme, no quieres saber cómo va todo eso. No solo para ti sino tambien el castigo que recibirá el vampiro implicado.  
*Ya veo...  
*Intenta no meterte en líos, vale?- una media sonrisa creció en mi rostro  
*No es eso lo divertido de la vida?- dije colgando el móvil

 

 

Encendí el motor, lo hice rugir un par de veces y aceleré hasta el pueblo, en realidad si omitimos toda la parafernalia sobrenatural, Styria es bastante bonito. Llegamos al pueblo un par de minutos más tarde ya me había aprendido el camino y no necesitaba el GPS. Salimos a la vez del coche  
*Tengo que comprar un par de cosas en la ferretería, tú qué vas a hacer?  
*Voy contigo  
*Guay- llegamos a la tienda. Recordáis lo que dije sobre el pequeño tamaño de absolutamente todo aquí? Creo que ya sé por qué, este sitio ha tenido que comprar todo el pueblo. Alguna vez habéis ido a unos grandes almacenes de Ikea? pues esta tienda es como tres veces más grande, estanterías que ascendían tres metros sobre mi cabeza, plagadas de materiales los cuales no tengo ni la más mínima idea de para que sirven y si no recuerdo mal en la puerta ponía 4 pisos, creo que a Laf le va encantar este sitio  
*Laf creo que....- Giré a mirar dónde estaba y no encontré a nadie había desaparecido y no sé si estaré loca pero creo que lo que veo en el suelo es goma quemada probablemente de sus zapatillas de lo disparadx que ha salido  
*Nerdy....- Bueno, tengo que buscar la pintura. Recorrí un par de pasillos, dios este lugar es inmenso sigo en el primer piso pero no tengo ni idea de a dónde voy ni de dónde vengo paradójico.....bueno sí sé de dónde vengo, de ese pasillo de atrás. Subí al segundo piso y avancé a un pasillo con la luz parpadeante y un viejo letrero que ponía REDECORA TU HOGAR :)  
en serio, toda esta felicidad que la gente desborda aquí me da mucho mal rollo, es como si un pez gigante en un volcán controlara sus mentes, las cuales deben obedecer y servir fieles a cualquier forastero que se pase por el lugar. UY! pintura. Madre mía cuántos colores hay en el mundo? Esto tiene que ser una broma......

\---------

OOOHHHHH DIOS MIO ESTO ES EL PARAÍSO. De dónde ha salido este lugar es como si hubiese descubierto que el one piece es un tesoro y no la amistad, como una piscina llena de chocolate fundido, como si te dijesen que has ganado la lotería en forma de tuercas, herramientas, aparatos electrónicos y un millar de cosas más que quiero, necesito, deseo, sueño WOW vale, Lafontaine respira, es solo una tienda.......PERO MENUDA TIENDA. Acabo de ver la destornilladora saeta2000?  
No paraba de mirar de arriba a abajo todas las estanterías tenía el carro lleno de chismes, espero que quepan en el coche de Carmilla....dónde está Carmilla?  
Tengo que buscar.......BOOOM  
*Oh dios, lo siento muchísimo. - dije mirando a quien llevaba el carro, creo que se ha hecho daño el carro ha debido de rebotar  
*Auch  
*Estás bien, te has hecho daño?- Eh eh eh un momento.....Es Lola Perry la amiga humana de Laura.

 

\--------

A ver si arreglamos las luces que con tanto parpadeo y tintineo del cortocircuito no puede una leer  
Topacio, ocre, lavanda, xanadu, bermellón, cerúleo.... Cerúleo? qué leches es eso? Y así quince metros de estantería  
*La última vez que miré se llamaban rojo, azul, amarillo y sus combinaciones.  
*Parece que tenemos a una pequeña monocromática por aquí. - una suave voz se acercaba desde el fondo del pasillo, la parte menos alumbrada del lugar  
*Mono qué?- La risa estaba más cerca, una risa contagiosa, alegre, dulce, delicada...casi a tal punto que me entran ganas de sonreir  
*Hola otra vez badass- Finalmente está lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer quién es, pantalón vaquero, loose tank top verde (nota de autor: no sé cómo decir eso en castellano) pero cómo alguien puede ser más tan mona. Qué acabo de decir?  
*Cupcake- dije volviendo a mi estado desinteresado, too cool for school  
*Mi nombre es...  
*Laura- la corté  
*Te acuerdas  
*Cómo no acerlo, me destrozaste el tímpano  
*No seas, desagradable, necesitas ayuda- Dijo señalando la estantería y con una creciente sonrisa, la cual mostraba su entusiasmo por unos....botes de pintura?  
*No - dije llevándome el bote de color negro, giré en dirección contraria y me disponía a caminar  
*Te vuelves a ir?- sonaba.....decepcionada? Avancé un paso  
*En serio? Se puede saber qué te he hecho? tan desagradable te resulto? - a eso si quiero responder, miré y respondí  
*En realidad cutie, sí, eres irritantemente amable y alegre, tanto que me produce urticaria  
*Wow eso es más de lo que me esperaba  
*Qué esperabas? cortesía? no conmigo- Mierda el plan de Brianiac se me olvidaba  
*Para qué es la pintura? - Pero esta chica escucha lo que digo?  
*Para pintar mi habitación- Pero por qué respondo?  
*DE NEGRO? QUÉ QUIERES DEPRIMIRTE? - elevando el tono de voz más de lo necesario  
*Mira hay un montón de colores distintos que quedan super bonitos, además puedes hacer una pared de cada color que te guste y así divides la habitación por secciones y....-siguió parloteando un buen rato mientras yo me fijaba en lo fascinada que se encontraba, su pelo caramelo brillaba aún con esta luz tenue, su piel dos tonos más pálido aparentaba suavidad y delicadeza, su amplía sonrisa dejaba al descubierto sus.....colmillos de asqueroso vampiro!  
*Creampuff trabajas aquí o algo? - al parecer mis palabras hicieron que regresara al mundo real  
*No, por qué?  
*Ayudas a todo el mundo entonces?  
*Solo a las chicas guapas que parecen perdidas como gatitos - Perdona? Levanté una ceja  
*Solo a ti- puse los ojos en blanco  
*Vale vale, lo que tú digas elige cuatro colores, pero por favor nada de rosa, amarillo o cosas chillonas que me hagan tener pesadillas- Tengo una idea....  
*EN SERIO? PUES ....- ay dios pero por qué sube tanto el tono de voz  
*Cupcake no chilles tan solo coge 4 colores  
*Cobalto, púrpura, chartreuse y granate. - Solo sé qué color es el granate, creo que me voy a arrepentir de esto...Agarré los 4 botes y me giré  
*Espera....  
*Y ahora qué?  
*Necesitas ayuda? - ni siquiera me hace falta el plan, levanté una ceja en forma de pregunta  
*No tengo nada que hacer en todo el día y .....me preguntaba.....si tu pareja....o alguien te ayudaría a pintar sino....podría ayudarte- todo esto dicho mirando al suelo incapaz de articular coherentemente las palabras  
*Puedes venir si quieres.- Me miró sonriente 

 

\--------

*No, estoy bien no te preocupes. - dijo alegre  
*Lo siento tanto, estaba muy emocionadx con esta maravilla de lugar  
*Sí, es bastante impresionante la verdad, veo que te gusta el bricolaje.- comentó mirando el carro  
*Sí, algo así, soy ingenierx (es el equivalente mundano a diseñadxr de artefactos para la aniquilación de bestias y otros animales y/o seres sobrenaturales, bonito título de carrera eh )  
*Eso lo explica todo sí mmmm a mí se me ha roto una estantería y no sé cómo arreglarla. - Parecía bastante avergonzada, sus mejillas mostraban un color rosaceo adorable, es tan guapa....  
*Yo puedo arreglarlo. - Ingenierx y arreglando una estantería todx un superhéroe al rescate  
*No por dios, no te preocupes tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer- en realidad acercarme a ti no nos vendrá nada mal....  
*No, para nada, mi mejor amiga y yo nos acabamos de mudar y no conozco a nadie en el pueblo, me encantaría ayudarte.- ayudarte en muchas cosas.......eh...qué estoy pensando?! Paso demasiado tiempo con Carmilla  
*Genial, ven cuando quieras trabajo en la librería calle abajo  
*Sylas  
*Sí, esa. Tenemos un trato entonces?  
*Si me invitas a un café después lo tenemos  
*Hecho.- me tendió la mano, era suave...

 

\--------

Me deshice de Laura al bajar al primer piso, en la fila de personas se encontraba Brianiac  
*Lafontaine  
*Carmilla pensaba que te habías perdido  
*Tú fuiste quien desapareció  
*Lo sé, has visto este lugar es impresionante hay aparatos 2 modelos adelantados y me estoy comprando como 3 repuestos para todo, tengo un montón de nuevos artilujios en la cabeza y - Sep al parecer le ha gustado este sitio  
*He quedado con Hollis y ...  
*Y yo con Perry. - dijo cortando cuando contaba mi plan  
*que qué?  
*Estaba absortx en una estantería y...- El cajero se estaba aclarando la garganta a modo de interrupción  
*Hablemos en casa, por cierto, cómo planeas meter todo eso en mi belleza de mustang nuevo? 

No tardamos demasiado en jugar al tetris con todas las cajas de Lafontaine, lo cual fue bastante gracioso. Nos montamos en el coche esta vez más despacio quería hablar con Ginger 1  
*Perry me ha invitado a un café con la condición de reparar una estantería de la librería. -  
*No debería ser al contrario? Primero te invita al café y luego hacéis manualidades.- Laf me miró con cara una cara más roja que su pelo y yo no puedo aguantarme más la risa  
*JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA - me pegó en el hombre puso cara seria y miro a la carretera  
*Vamos a poner micros y cámaras en la librería y en su casa  
*Desagradable, no quiero veros hacer nada .- Esta vez fue Laf quien no aguantó la risa  
*Eres insoportable  
*Eso suelen decir - le guiñé un ojo  
*Hablame de Laura, has cambiado de idea respecto al plan?  
*Llame a Mattie y digamos que los cargos de traición y las amenazas de quedarme sin sueldo me interesan bastante asique estoy dentro. Respecto a Hollis sigue igual de insoportable, va venir mañana a pintar mi habitación e intentaré sacar información sobre Lawrence  
*Genial, no lo hagas muy de película  
*Qué?  
*Pintar la habitación, ya sabes, acabar por los suelos y ......- decía esto mientras ponía morritos imitando besar a alguien llegamos a casa y seguía haciendo burla, esta vez se abrazaba a sí mismx como si se estuviese besando con alguien, niñx pequeñx. Puse los ojos en blanco y grité  
*FUERA DE MI COCHE PAYASX  
*Es guapa y lo estás deseando. - dijo mientras sacaba sus tratos de mi coche  
*Como rayes el coche te juro que te mato  
*Si eso te ayuda a dormir por la noches . - canturreó entrando en la casa  
*Carmilla Karnstein no va confraternizar con un asqueroso chupasangre, mucho menos con Laura Hollis 

 

*NECESITO UN CAFÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- bajé de la habitación como si un zombie me hubiese mordido  
*Hay recién hecho no me conviertas en un zombie  
*Eres miembro de del club de alquimia seguro que tenéis una cura para eso  
*Eso era en La Orden y todos nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano, ningun@ de los campañer@s del club fue devuelto a su estado natural  
*Dios, recuerdo ese día en el campus, armastéis una buena  
*Lo sé, lo sé, buenos recuerdos, buenos recuerdos  
*De verdad quieres dejar todo eso por una rutina monótona de humanos ignorantes de los peligros que acechan de los cuales les protegemos  
*Vamos a tener esta discusión ahora Grumpstein?  
*Supongo que no  
*He hecho cupcakes he oído que estabas soñando algo sobre cupcakes- que estaba soñando qué?  
*Creo que es la primera vez desde hace 10 años, en aquella misión que te oigo hablar en sueños y no es sobre tu madre o sobre tu padre - Me contaba todo esto mientras terminaba de devorar su sandwich de mantequilla de cacahuetes.  
*Cuándo viene Laura? Tengo programar un montón de cosas, montar las cámaras y.....- corté su parloteo  
*Suena aburrido, voy a buscarla a su casa después de ducharme - subí las escaleras, en media hora ya estaba lista, shorts negros, bastante cortos, botas y una camiseta holgada que dejaba al descubierto el cuello, parte del hombro derecho y por supuesto el ombligo, a lo mejor no soy un pivonazo pero sé sacarme partido y si tengo que seducir a la adorable cupcake lo voy a hacer bien. Subí al coche, creo que el ruido de metal proviene de la habitación de Laf, Doc está trabajando, veremos si es una máquina del tiempo. Poco después llegué a la casa de Laura, una pequeña casa de dos pisos con aspecto bastante provincial, amish, acogedor y amarillo, AMARILLO, por qué no me sorprende.  
Aparqué el coche, fui al porche, toqué el timbre, y empezó a sonar una versión instrumental de........la canción de Doctor Who? Pero qué...? Seguía absorta en mis pensamientos cuando una sonriente, Laura en ropa interior con una camiseta tres tallas más grande en la que se leía "Don't let the muggles get you down" *Carm creía que iría yo a tu casa- se ha puesto roja *Vaya cupcake creí que al menos tardaría un par de citas más en verte en ropa interior.- Seamos sinceras, tiene un buen cuerpo, solo estoy reconociendo un hecho no admirando su preciosa....Carmilla calma, creo que ahora se ha puesto más roja *Cita? Es esto una cita.- A medida que las palabras salían de su boca parecía más emocionada *Es lo que tú quieras que sea cutie- Dije mientras mi modo seductor se activaba *Dame diez minutos y estaré lista, pasa.- Entré en el inmueble, salón, cocina y unas escaleras que probablemente llevan a las habitaciones, Laura subió a toda prisa, y yo no he mirado su culo, palabra, ropa interior más adulta de lo que me esperaba....creía que llevaría algo de no sé..bob esponja? y no encaje.... Me senté en su sofá, increíblemente esponjoso y suave, todo en esta chica tiene que ser irritantemente delicado y encantador? Todo en ella será así? *Carm- esa es otra por qué me llama así nadie me había llamado así desde mi padre *Es Carmilla cupcake- dije levantando la cabeza, se econtraba a un paso de distancia, el concepto de espacio personal no lo tiene, vaqueros, crop top celeste demasiado transparente........ *Me gusta muchos más Carm es menos serio- dijo sonriente, no me puedo resistir a esa sonrisa.......wait qué? *Lo que tú digas creampuff, lista?- dije saliendo por la puerta, llegamos a mi coche abrí su puerta para que entrase *Gracias, sabes era de esperar el coche *Lo es? *SÍ *Sorpréndeme- encendí el coche y lo hice rugir un poco *Tu actitud de badass, sin preocupaciones, te pega completamente un coche como este, velocidad, ruido, un tanto malota.- Solté una carcajada *Es así como me ves?. - dije levantando una ceja y con ojos más seductores de lo necesario *Te veo de muchas formas Carm -dijo sonrojada mientras una sonrisilla juguetona hacía su aparición en mi rostro. Puse en marcha el coche y aceleré bastante, más de lo necesario *WOW no soportas la idea de estar encerrada conmigo o quieres matarme - muy bien encanto, las vas pillando a la primera *.....-sonrisita, más acelerador *Carm en serio despacio- su perfume empieza a invadir mi choche, un olor dulzón, lavanda o algo así *......- Más velocidad y esta vez giro la cabeza y me quedo un buen rato mirándola fijamente *Mira a la carretera- este jueguecito es bastante fácil, teniendo en cuenta que las carreteras de Styria están completamente vacías *......- más velocidad y una pequeña sonrisa *POR DIOS CARMILLA MIRA A LA CARRETERA Y BAJA LA VELOCIDAD, WOW UNA CASA CARMILLA!!!!!! *.....- más velocidad *CARMILLA COMO CHOQUEMOS JURO QUE .....- freno en seco en la puerta de mi casa *Juras qué cutie? - sonrisa más malvada a ser posible *Casi pierdo el corazón *Esa es la idea sweetheart- salgo del coche más rápido de lo que cualquier humano podría sorprendiendo a Laura, los años de entrenamiento en La Orden siempre ayuda, abro su puerta esperando a que salga. Se levantó con la apariencia de estar recomponiéndose de un susto bastante importante *Hogar dulce hogar *La casa remodelada de Fürst zu Schwarzenberg * El príncipe tenía una casa tan pequeña?- entramos a la casa y subimos a la habitación *Cómo sabes...?- *Google- Casi, a veces los informes que nos dan nos juegan una mala pasada *Era su casa de campo- era amigo de tu padre, entramos a la habitación llena de plástico por los suelos y en los objetos importantes que no quiero que se manchen *Los botes de pintura estan en esa esquina - dije señalando una esquina al lado de la mesilla de noche de la cama, se agachó para abrir los botes y coger los pinceles dejando al descubierto su espalda.. blanca como la nieve, delicada, pulcra..... *Carm? - me he quedado absorta y no he oído lo que me ha dicho *Lo que tú digas cupcake *entonces puedo ponerlo todo perdido? *qué? - vale qué leches ha dicho *en qué estás pensando que no me has oído- dijo riendo *Vamos a pintar - Me acerqué empapé el rodillo del primer bote que vi y empecé a pintar la pared derecha, pintamos en silencio durante unos minutos *Dónde vivías antes de venir aquí?- el juego da comienzo *París *Siempre he querido ir a París, la ciudad del amor- doy unos pasos para estar más cerca *Yo no creo en el amor cutie *Todo el mundo cree en el amor Carm, incluso la gente a la que han hecho daño *...... *Con quién vives? *Lafontaine *novia?- me empiezo a reír alto, muy alto *eso es un no? *es un, no lx conoces, y pronombres neutros si no te importa- parecía un poco confusa *Age..-me cortó *No, no. No me has respondido tu novix? *No. - laura ,esconde más tu alegría anda, seguimos pintando un buen rato, terminando la primera pared *Y qué hay de ti? *Mmmm... no tengo novia si es lo que preguntas, soy profesora de periodismo en la universidad de Sylas la cual pertenece a mi familia desde 1904 fue fundada por mi abuelo paterno- la fundó tu padre Laura, giré a empapar otra vez el rodillo y cuando me doy la vuelta para volver a mirar a Laura noto algo húmedo en mi espalda, no puede ser.... *Creampuff dime que no acabas de manchar una de mis camisetas favoritas con pintura- giro y me encuentro a mona e infantil Laura aguantando la risa, dios es adorable *No.....- me acerco levantando una ceja y con una media sonrisa seductora, deja de reirse para empezar a enrojecerse como un tomate, estoy a centímetros de distancia *.....- mira mis labios, miro los suyos, me acerco más *Y dime cutie cómo crees que me voy a vengar?- no me está mirando, está buscando cualquier punto de la habitación menos mis ojos y cuando por fin me mira, me mancho el dedo con pintura y le lleno la nariz del morado que ella misma ha elegido. *OYE!- abre la boca sorprendida con los ojos como platos, pero sonriendo, una sonrisa genuina...una que desde hacía mucho tiempo no recibía. *Te queda bien- se recompone y entrecierra los ojos arrugando la nariz y yo que creía que no se podía ser más adorable. Doy un paso hacia ella y aparto un mechón de su pelo llevándolo detrás de su oreja, puedo oler el aroma que desprende...sus labios parecen suaves.....Carmilla qué haces *sigamos pintando- dije dando unos pasos atrás volviendo a mi posición anterior. Pintamos en silencio durante unos minutos, terminando la segunda pared *La versión pelirroja de Curly Sue es amiga tuya? *Sí, mi mejor amiga, pero no eres su tipo - qué es ese tono de voz? celos hollis? *JAJA *A qué has venido a Austria? *En busca de aventuras *Creo que sabría si hay de eso por aquí- respondió sonriendo *No es el lugar cutie sino con quién estás. - comenté guiñando un ojo *Quieres algo de beber? *....tienes chocolate caliente? *chocolate caliente?- pregunté incrédula, asintió alegre con la cabeza, niña pequeña.....Entrelacé mi mano con la suya y fuimos abajo, se siente más natural de lo que debería

Hice chocolate para ella y café negro para las dos eran las 8 pm, cuándo ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo? Es más entretenido de lo que esperaba......completamente por cortesía del juego, no por nada más  
*Eso tambien es predecible -estaba sentada en la silla de delante con los brazos apoyados en la isla de la cocina, la miré levantando una ceja  
*El café negro, broody Carmilla.- sonrío  
*Sigues con la nariz manchada- vuelve a arrugar la nariz y se sonroja, no hagas eso Laura por favor...  
*Es tarde si quieres te llevo a casa  
*Pero no hemos terminado de pintar nos queda media parte de la última pared  
*Así tienes excusa para volver- me encanta su sonrisa, es estructuralmente buena....desde un punto de vista completamente clínico....  
*Entonces llévame a casa, pero con una condición, no vuelvas a conducir como antes- me rio del comentario  
*No prometo nada- doy unos pasos para situarme a su lado con un pañuelo empapado, me sitúo a centimetros, limipiando la pintura  
*Cof cof- una falsa tos rompe el momento, Lafontaine......Laura pega un salto levantándose de su silla y mirando a Brianiac  
*Hola, soy Laura, tú debes ser Lafontaine- habló nerviosa  
*Vaya, me sorprende que te haya hablado de mí.- dijo mirándome  
*No lo he hecho.- fui a por las llaves del coche  
*Vamos Cupcake?  
*Cupcake?- ignoré a Laf y Laura salió disparada de la casa, subimos al coche y esta vez conduje en completo silencio esta ves más despacio. Unos minutos después llegamos a su casa. Salimos del coche y paré en el porche.  
*Me lo he pasado muy bien Carm, espero que......bueno....volvamos a quedar - al parecer lo he hecho bien  
*Cuando quieras sweetie.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a su casa. Reposé mi cabeza en su puerta durante un minuto o dos, volví a mi coche. Encendí el móvil y envié un mensaje a Laura (renombrado Cupcake)  
·Carm· Buenas noches creampuff  
·Cupcake· Cómo tienes mi número? o.o  
·Carm· tengo mis métodos ;)  
·Cupcake· buenas noches Carm, ten cuidado está oscuro  
Esto parece interesante, Carmilla Karnstein nunca va acercarse a un vampiro?


	4. Segundo paso. Cámaras y acción!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasado, cámaras, alcohol y chica desconocida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento haber tardado tanto no me ha llegado la inspiración hasta ahora   
> dejad comentarios con opinión, errores, etc etc  
> disfutad   
> ourkaosteam.tumblr.com

Blonde hair blowin' in the summer wind  
A blue-eyed girl playing in the sand  
I'd been on her trail for a little while  
But that was the night that she broke down and held my hand  
The teenage rush, she said, "Ain't we all just runaways, we got time"  
Well that ain't much...  
We can't wait 'til tomorrow  
You gotta know that this is real, baby why you wanna fight it?  
It's the one thing you can choose, oh!

En serio? Una chica rubia con la que huir? mi móvil me tiene que estar vacilando......

\-----------

Domingo 9:15 am Carmilla por el amor de cristo despierta...he quedado con Perry a las 10 para que mi bonito título de ingienería se vea ridiculizado al arreglar un mueble, pero oye la compañía de una preciosa pelirroja sonriente.....a quién le importa el título, es tan guapa.........Lafontaine qué estás diciendo?  
9:25 am vamos a ver Grumpsntein he cambiado tu despertador mi mensaje subliminal ya está activo mmmm.....sí lo hago yo qué esperábais? hablar con Carmilla es imposible asique adopté este método hará un par de años, después de nuestra primera misión con 17 años durante el tiempo en el que estuvo en el hospital, no quiso hablarme asique cada día antes de despertarse, cambiaba su despertador con alguna canción que de alguna forma transmitiese el mensaje que quería darle  
9:30 am *LAFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAFÉ!!!!!!!!!!!* - y ahí está, menos mal ya creía que iba a dormir hasta las tantas  
*Está listo dúchate y baja que tenemos cosas que hacer* - me senté en la mesa/isla de la cocina a esperar  
9:45 am Carmilla ya completamente vestida, botas, pantalones negros rotos, camiseta de the cure (N/A: es uno de mis grupos favoritos tenía que ponerlos en alguna parte lo siento) y su chaqueta de cuero en la mano  
*Oye Laf tienes que mirar mi móvil todos los días me despierto con una canción nueva y es realmente molesto* - si sienta a mi lado y le doy su café, negro, como siempre.  
*Esta noche si quieres, he quedado con Perry a las 10 mientras estamos en su tienda tú colocas las cámaras y los micros*  
*Cómo se supone que vas a distraerla? * dijo con una sonrisilla creciendo en su rostro, pongo los ojos en blanco  
*He aprendido de la mejor no? * Tantos años viviendo con este elemento son útiles  
*Sí sí lo que tu digas pero este no es el caso en donde el aprendiz supera al maestro Brianiac* se levantó, se puso la chaqueta cogió las llaves y salió por la puerta, limpié un poco y salí tras ella. Gracias a la evidente adición de Karnstein a la velocidad llegamos cinco minutos antes de lo planeado. Aparcó en la puerta.  
*En el maletero tienes todas las cámaras conectadas solo tienes que colocarlas en puntos estratégicos que nos den buenos planos, intenta no dejar puntos ciegos, cocina, sala, pasillo, biblioteca.....y.....* - no estoy muy segurx si debemos poner una en la habitación  
*la cámara de la habitación la vigilas tú- notaba como mi cara iba poniéndose cada vez más roja  
*POR QUÉ? - yo qué he hecho para merecer esto  
*Porque te gusta y no pienso meterme en eso- Wait what?!!!!!!  
*No me gusta ni siquiera he hablado más de media hora con ella-  
*eso no ha impedido la cara de tomate que tienes ahora mismo- dijo señalando mis mejillas, casi tocándolas para recalcar su afirmación  
*Da igual de todas formas no le va gustar un elemento de circo como yo y es parte de nuestro objetivo, no me apetece una acusación de traición en mi última misión- abrí la puerta para salir del coche  
*no es parte de nuestro objetivo, Laura si lo es....- sin terminar de escuchar lo que decía salí del coche, tan solo di un pasa hacía la librería cuando vi a una Perry espectante, miraba a su alrededor impaciente, comprobando su reloj  
*No llego tarde no? - Alzó la vista, antes en el suelo para mirarme alegre  
*Puntual como un reloj, tienes un punto a tu favor-  
*Punto a mi favor? para qué?- abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a balbucear nerviosa  
*N.Na.NAda s so so solo que....quieres tomar el café primero o el mueble?- creo que no puede haber nada más adorable en el mundo  
*Mueble- dije asintiendo  
*Quién te ha traído?- dijo señalando al mustang que seguía aparcado, puedo sentir desde aquí cómo Carmilla se está burlando de mi ahora mismo, aunque no pueda verla porque el sol refleja los critales lo presiento, esta noche la ronda de preguntas va ser muuuuuuy larga.  
*Mi mejor amiga Carmilla, te hablé ayer de ella, la conoces además, vino a comprar unos libros aquí- comenté volviendo a mirar a una más tranquila Perry  
*Creo que sé a quien te refieres, no hay muchos forasteros por el pueblo. Morena, atractiva, no es que sea mi tipo ni nada, pantalones de cuero, sonrisa de superioridad,un poco malhumorada y voz un par de tonos más graves de lo normal- Sep creo que la ha descrito perfectamente  
*Jaja supongo que esa es la sensación que da sí- el coche se puso en marcha y se fue tan rápido que no lo pude ver cuando me giré  
*Entramos?- cuando volví a mirar a Perry había abierto la puerta y me invitaba a pasar, un poco demasiado rápida para una humana o alguien no entrenado en La Orden....  
*mmm sí claro.- Terminamos bastante más rápido de lo que cabría imaginar, en 10 minutos estabamos con un par de cafés de camino al parque, nos sentamos en un banco unx frente al otrx  
*Entonces eres dueña de esa tienda...?- empecemos a sacar un poco de información  
*No, soy profesora de historia en la universidad de Sylas, la librería es de Laura mi mejor amiga pero ella se encarga de muchos asuntos en la universidad y no tiene tiempo de estar en la tienda asique yo la ayudo, me encanta leer y es un sitio realmente tranquilo para corregir trabajos de los alumnos la verdad  
*Qué hace ella en la universidad?  
*Pues es la directora, su tatara no sé qué fundó la universidad, ella solo la mantiene en pie. - Me miró directamente a los ojos curiosa  
*Cómo es que alguien con un título de ingienería acaba en un pequeño pueblo como Styria- ......shit creo que no había pensado en nada de esto  
*mmm......bueno pues.........- no apartaba los ojos de mí  
*Me gusta la tranquilidad y me estoy planteando dejar el trabajo en la empresa, venir aquí fue un poco locura, aclarar la cabeza ya sabes y Carmilla solo ha sido arrastrada  
*En serio? No parece alguien que se procupe mucho por nada- No se supone que estaba interrogando yo?  
*Jajaja no...realemente....es más sencilla de lo que pareces sabes, me llevó años conocerla de verdad pero es una buena amiga - ladeó la cabeza como un cachorrito intentando entender mis palabras se acercó más a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro  
*Creo que te entiendo, cuando conocí a Laura hace unos años no imaginaba que acabaría siendo su amiga......  
\----

*Que eres qué??!!!!!!- Perry se encontraba en medio del pasillo fuera de su clase, completamente vacía de estudiantes que debían estar comiendo  
*Me llamo Laura, la nueva directora y un vampiro, sé que sabes que son los que controlan la universidad por qué te sorprendes tanto?- Laura miro a la pelirroja que empezaba a dar vueltas por el amplio pasillo  
*vale vale vale, sé que hay algunas....personas con ciertos problemas de salud con lo cual necesitan un complemento vitamínico muy rojo pero es completamente normal no? dentro de lo que cabe- más asustada que nunca miró a la rubia  
*No, no lo es, somos vampiros pero no vamos a matarte ni nada solo quería avisarte del cambio de director, mi madre......ha decido dejarme el puesto.- dijo completamente incómoda  
*NO PUEDE SIMPLEMENTE SER ESTE SITIO NORMAL!!!!!!  
\-------  
*Es curioso cómo avanzan las cosas no? - pregunté acercándome más a ella.....

\------

*NUESTRA PRIMERA MISIÓN CARMILLA NO ESTÁS EMOCIONADA??????- LAfontaine pegaba saltos de alegría por los pasillos del gran castillo en donde se encontraba situada La Orden, Theo y Carmilla iban detrás el primero de los dos respondiendo emocionado  
*Lo sé Laf!!! En esta misión me tocará protegeros vosotrxs sois vampires hunters yo soy un werewolf hunter, me han entrenado para ello espero que no os hagáis daño- Theo sonrió a ambxs ambicioso  
*Cállate, además si nos envían contigo es para que no la cagues Zeta!!!!- Desde ese año era un miembro Zeta, todo para y por los bros o algo así...  
*Carmilla no has dicho nada desde que nos dieron la misión estás bien?- La mencionada miró a Brianiac sin soltar prenda, con aspecto despreocupado, habían llegado al coche  
*Subid tenemos camino por recorrer

50 minutos después.....

*THEO CUIDADO!!!!!!!- 30 minutos atrás nuestros los tres amigxs llegaron a la cripta en la que se encontraba el hombre lobo encerrado, Theo que empuñaba un arma con balas de plata se había quedado completamente paralizado ante la apariencia de la bestia, metro noventa, fauces abiertas hasta el máximo, pelaje negro como un bosque tenebroso y unas garras capaces de destrozar a cualquier humano tan fácil como se corta un trozo de mantequilla con un cuchillo  
*Laf corre levanta esa cuerda lo rodearemos y ataremos- Lafontaine enredó un extremo de la cuerda a la pared mientras utilizaba el otro extremo como munición para uno de sus inventos, este lanzaría la cuerda al otro lado de la habitación dividiendo el lugar en dos, el hombre lobo que se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la cuerda para atacar a Theo se debería parar así carmilla con el extremo de la cuerda que había lanzado Laf aprovecharía la distracción del can para rodearlo y poder atraparlo.  
Cuando el lobo casi alcanza su objetivo cambia repentinamente de dirección con un nuevo obejetivo, Carmilla  
*CARMILLA CORRE!!!!!!!.- Con un grito desesperado Lafontaine intenta advertir a la morena de los nuevos planes de la bestia  
*FUCK!- de un golpe Carmilla estaba en el suelo sangrando, a unos centimetros de su cara se encontraban las fauces del lobo abiertas de par en par esperando saborear la sangre fresca........todo esto habría pasado si.......Lafontaine no se hubiese situado entre el animal y la cazadora de vampiros......Brianiac se encontraba en el suelo boca arriba, con una brecha en la cabeza y las garras del lobo clavadas en su hombro como un puñal atravesando la piel, podía verse parte de la pata desde el otro lado  
*MIRA AQUÍ PERRITO, TOMA UN HUESITO Y ME DAS LA PATITA QUE TIENES CLAVADA EN MI AMIGX.- Carmilla hablaba como si estuviese jugando con un cachorrito de perro, pero la desesperación era evidente, si Lafontaine seguía sangrando moriría.....  
El animal tras las llamadas vuelve a cambiar de objetivo buscando a la propietaria de tan urgente voz, esta sale corriendo por la oscura estancia hacia una salida huyendo del hombre lobo, sin mayor demora este último había alcanzado a la morena golpeándola contra la pared más cercana, el estruendo que provocó el choque de su cabeza con la pared recorrió todo el lugar. Una Carmilla dolorida y sangrante para la sorpresa del lobito se levantó blandiendo una espada oxidada que se debía haber encontrado por el camino y de un movimiento cortó la cabeza del animal, antes de desmayarse, ese choque con la cabeza y las heridas en la espalda provocadas por las garras del lobo feroz le ivan a costar un par de días en el hospital.........  
\------  
*Lleváis mucho siendo amigxs? - Perry me despertó del repentino recuerdo de nuestra primera misión  
*Digamos que Carmilla era una niña muy mona cuando la conocí- con ese comentario empezamos a reirnos, dios su risa es contagiosa....  
*jajajaja Eso me hubiese gustado verlo.- miré a mi reloj ya eran casi las 3 pm  
*Vaya hemos estado un buen rato hablando....- y no quiero volver a casa, quiero estar aquí contigo sin importar nada más, dónde has estado toda mi vida Perry, contigo es fácil hablar, fácil reír.....oh no...mierda....  
*Quieres ir a mi casa a comer? Preparo unos macarrones con queso que están de muerte- creo que nadie puede estar tan emocionada por un plato como ese como Perry en este instante  
*Por supuesto.- si puedo mantener este momento lo voy a hacer a toda costa, además así me aseguraré de que Carmilla ha puesto bien las cámaras  
\-------  
·Brianiac· Carmilla voy a la casa de Perry a comer....y a comprobar que has colocado correctamente todo  
·Useless Lesbian· Sigue diciéndote eso....  
·Brianiac· Cállate!!!!!  
JJAJAJAJA de verdad Laf eso no te lo crees ni tú, llevaba un buen rato sentada en el sofá de casa viendo un par de capítulos de Lost Girl en Netflix cuando mi móvil empezó a vibrar de nuevo, qué quieres ahora Laf  
·Brianiac·Ve arriba a comprobar que me oyes y ves todo- subí las escaleras y me senté en el escritorio en donde, un ejército de ordenadores se encontraba encendido, una auténtica vigilancia extrema  
·Useless Lesbia· No hagáis nada que no quiero sufrir esa tortura ;)  
·Brianiac· Como si a mí no me hubiese tocado ver alguna que otra cosa tuya T.T- si bueno.....eso es otro tema  
Miré a la pantalla y Laf se encontraba sentadx en el sofá evidentemente nerviosx, Perry agarró su mano y se dirigieron a la cocina, cambio la cámara de la 1 a la 3 que pertenece a la cocina, se encontraban sentadxs en la mesa comiendo manteniendo una charla que era capaz de oir pero no me interesaba, algo sobre los deseos de Perry de futuro, casarse y demás....em fin. Mi teléfono vuelve a vibrar....qué raro juraría que no he visto a Laf con el móvil  
·Cupcake· Hey!!! - Laura? pero qué...? por qué me alegra que me hable?  
·Carm· Hey cutie  
·Cupcake· Cómo estás?  
·Carm· Qué quieres cupcake?  
·Cupcake· No puedo simplemente preguntar cómo estás?  
·Carm· Ya me echas de menos sweetheart ;) ?- soy capaz de imaginar ahora mismo su cara roja como un tomate...es adorable....de una manera completamente objetiva está claro  
·Cupcake· Yo....esto....mmm....  
·Carm· Tranquila solo estoy bromeando qué pasa?- dónde se había ido toda mi forma desagradable de ser....esta chica.....va ser mi muerte...  
·Cupcake· Te apetece venir esta tarde a la universidad así te la enseño y....bueno.....hablamos un rato- el qué me va enseñar?  
·Carm· No necesitas una excusa para pasar tiempo conmigo creampuff- no la necesita?  
·Cupcake· OH VAMOS!!!! será divertido :) - si jugamos a mi manera de divertirnos no lo será...  
·Carm· Esta bien a qué hora?  
·Cupcake· A las 6 está bien? así a lo mejor luego podemos ir a cenar juntas en algún lugar...?  
·Carm· Tú eres quien vive aquí cupcake tú decides- estoy accediendo a una cita con una vampiresa? yo? CARMILLA KARNSTEIN?!!!  
·Cupcake·Entonces a las 6 en el campus te veo en un rato Carm :) - me gusta demasiado ese mote

5:45 enciendo el motor y lo hago rugir....mi adicción a la velocidad viene de largo....  
El campus no es tan grande como me esperaba un claro con césped rodeado de 4 edificios victorianos y si la vista no me falla una pequeña capilla con símbolos de diferentes religiones, mucha lógica sí señor.  
Aparco cerca del edificio más grande y alto, situándome justo en frente se pueden ver dos edificios a mi derecha y uno a mi izquierda junto a la capilla. Una sonriente Laura me espera en la puerta principal, pantalones vaqueros, camisa azul y una americana.  
*No vas un poco demasiado formal cupcake?- dije acercándome innecesariamente casi podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro  
*Bueno soy la directora de todo esto, en mi trabajo no vamos con pantalones de cuero y camiseta blanca con el cuello en v y una chaqueta de cuero demasiado ceñida, no sería muy formal   
*Vaya, no sabía que me prestases tanta atención- dije con una sonrisa pícara creciente en mi rostro  
*Eh? Yo? Qué?- su rostro podría igualar el color del pelo de Ginger 2/su mejor amiga  
*Tranquila cutie, te estoy vacilando  
*Vamos, voy a enseñarte la universidad, Lady killer- entrelazo su mano con la mía y con un entusiasmo latente, contagioso comenzamos a recorrer el lugar. Alparecer los dos edificios de la derecha anteriormente mencionados pertenecían a las clases, el más grande contenía las oficinas de los profesores y el teatro, una sala con capacidad para unos 2500 personas, pequeño no? El edificio contiguo a la capilla era el antiguo edificio de torturas/for the biologic majors, reformado y convertido en residencia de estudiantes.  
*Cupcake agradezco tu pequeño tour pero es completamente innecesario, no es que vaya a estudiar aquí o algo- en realidad teniendo en cuenta que el castillo en donde el clan Lawrence residía se encuentra justo detrás, me viene muy bien tu evidente orgullo sobre estas instalaciones  
*Venga Carm solo un sitio más, quiero enseñarte la sala de profesores- quién se puede resistir a esa cara de cachorrito abandonado?   
Llegamos a una sala que parecía más el confesionario de una iglesia que una sala de profesores   
*La arquitectura victoriana no es que pegue mucho con este país sweetheart  
*Eso es porque el padre de Laura era un amante de la época victoriana- Una voz surgió de entre las sombras de la sala, Danny Lawrence, tacones, vestido morado ceñido y una chaqueta negra, por qué alguien que casi mide dos metros lleva esos tacones?  
*Oh vaya Danny no sabía que seguías aquí. -Laura soltó inmediatamente mi mano que habían estado entrelazadas durante todo el recorrido, una corriente eléctrica cercana a rabia, molestia, celos? viajó por mi cuerpo ante la acción  
*Tan solo estaba comprobando unos archivos- un poco más nerviosa que antes la pelirroja miró en mi dirección, no me había movido ni dicho nada, tengo que tener cuidado no quiero que Lawrence me reconozca o toda la misión se irá al garete  
*Mmmm... esta es Carmilla una amiga a la que estaba enseñando la universidad- terminó por decir señalándome  
*Encantada Carmilla yo soy Danny Lawrence- su tono no era cordial, ni siquiera elegante, era receloso y protector, ahora entiendo por qué no funcionó lo tuyo con Laura, asquerosa chupa sangre  
*Carm?- al parecer me había quedado mirando a la reina de las sombras durante unos minutos sin moverme, y esta terminó por recular en su intento de darme la mano  
*Bueno, creo que nosotras nos vamos, hasta mañana Dann – Dann? Ridículo. Laura agarró mi brazo y me arrastró por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi coche  
*Que pasa Carmilla es tu tipo o algo?- Eing? lo qué? Miré a la propietaria de tan tontas palabras  
*NOOOOOO de ninguna manera qué dices jajajjaa- levantó una ceja incrédula, me acerqué a ella despacio, con mi mano derecha coloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y sin mover mi mano con el dorso recorrí su suave rostro hasta acabar posicionado en su cuello, mi mano rodeándolo y mi pulgar debajo de su mandíbula acariciando, poco a poco me acerqué más, mi mano izquierda en su cintura, podía oler su perfume lavanda y sentir su respiración a milímetros de mis labios  
*Creo que tengo bastante bien definido mi tipo- dije con la voz más seductora que tengo, Laura por su parte estaba tensa, completamente alucinada, roja como un tomate sin apenas moverse, podía decir hasta que había dejado de respirar, cosa que realmente no es un problema para ellos es una simple costumbre de sus años de humanidad, además que resultaría extraño que alguien se fijase y no apreciase ningún movimiento. Me acerqué aún más a sus labios ladeando un poco la cabeza, casi rozando  
*Vamos a tomar algo cupcake?- y con esto me aleje a su puerta la abrí para ella y la miré con una sonrisa juguetona, dudo durante unos segundos y se metió en el coche, adorable.  
En el pueblo, si no recuerdo mal, había dos bares, uno de ellos en especial tenía una pinta más gótica que el otro asique es ahí donde nos dirijimos, al entrar en el lugar sonaba una canción 

I look at you and my blood boils hot,  
I feel my temperature rise  
I want it all, give me what you got,  
there's hunger in your eyes  
I'm getting closer, baby hear me breathe  
You know the way to give me what I need  
Just let me love you and you'll never leave

muy oportuna.....  
Nos sentamos en una mesa en la esquina izquierda del antro, un pequeño bar con 6 mesas, una mesa de billar en la que jugaban cuatro moteros y una barra con una camarera bastante mona

*Qué quieres beber? Yo quiero un bloody mary – estás de coña no? Laura estaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa dando la espalda a la barra  
*Everclear (N/A: para quien no lo sepa es una de las bebidas más fuertes que vayáis a probar literalmente es un 95% de alcohol)   
*Wow Carm, eres algo más...algún as más bajo la manga?  
*Qué puedo decir creampuff, tengo que mantener mi halo de misterio....- me levanté besé su mejilla, bueno, la comisura de su boca y fui a por las bebidas.  
*Hola preciosa qué puedo hacer por ti?- Vaya la camarera es bastante guapa  
*Muchas cosas pero eso dejémoslo para otro momento, 4 chupitos de Everclear y un bloody mary – me sonrió se acercó a mi oreja y me susurró   
*Esas muchas cosas se pueden arreglar.....- se alejó, sirvió las bebidas, me dio su número, (N/A: siento romperos la magia pero si queréis saber el aspecto de la camarera, google eliza taylor)   
*Me llamo Clarke- dijo guiñando el ojo, devolví la sonrisa pero no hice mucho más, ahora no estoy interesada por qué? No lo sé en otro momento me habría excusado al baño y la habría hecho gemir un rato para después ni llamarla. Volví junto a Laura, la cual estaba mirando toda la escena con una mirada que no pude leer del todo...celos? Naaah 

Feel my heat takin' you higher,  
burn with me, Heaven's on fire  
Paint the sky with desire,  
angel fly, Heaven's on fire 

*Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó con bastante ponzoña  
*Esa cara que haces cuando estás enfadada buttercup es muy graciosa- contraresté juguetona  
Primer chupito, wow no recordaba que fuese tan fuerte

Baby don't stop,  
take it to the top, eat it like a piece of cake  
You're comin' closer, I can hear you breathe  
You drive me crazy when you start to tease   
Segundo chupito

entrelazado mis dedos con los de Laura atrayéndola hacia mí, se sienta en mi regazo mirándome a los ojos

Tercer chupito  
/recuerdo en negro/  
Hay cristales rotos por todas partes y los moteros de antes mirándome  
/recuerdo en negro/  
Cuarto chupito  
/recuerdo en negro/  
Me duele la mano y Laura conduce mi coche, qué demonios ha pasado?

/recuerdo en negro/

estoy en pantalones cortos de chico y en sujetador en una cama desconocida, levantando a la chica que se encuentra a mi lado, evitando que duerma en el suelo, una vez está a mi lado no me atrevo a acercarme, a tocarla, su olor a lavanda me inunda pero oigo un susurro....  
*Carm......quédate conmigo.....-

* /recuerdo en negro/ - me duermo


End file.
